This Is Halloween
by MrBloodline
Summary: Sam déteste la fête d'halloween, et Quinn souhaite absolument découvrir pourquoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Un petit OS écrit spécialement pour halloween, bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement cette fête. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira et surtout : Joyeux Halloween à tous ! :D_

**Rating : **_K._

**Pairing : **_Fabrevans._

**Disclaimer : **_La série n'est pas à moi._

* * *

Pour une raison inconnue, Sam Evans détestait Halloween, ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa petite amie Quinn Fabray. Celle-ci ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond portait une telle haine à cette fête pourtant si amusante. À chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet, Sam faisait mine de ne rien entendre.

Ce fut lorsque le blond colla une pancarte _« Cassez-vous, pas de bonbons ici »_ sur leurs porte d'entrée que la blonde décida que cette situation avait trop durer.

« Tu compte m'expliquer ce que tu reproche au juste à cette fête ? », demanda-t-elle, exaspéré.

« Tu es très belle aujourd'hui », fit le blond en guise de réponse.

Quinn poussa un long soupir, pas découragée pour autant. Que Sam Evans le veuille ou non, Quinn aurait des réponses. Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, elle décida de montrer son costume à son très têtu de petit ami : un déguisement de vampire au décolleté plongeant qui ne cachait pas grand chose des formes parfaites de la blonde. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Si Sam ne voulait pas parler, il suffisait qu'elle lui arrache les réponse de la meilleure façon possible : la séduction.

« Sammy ... »

Sam se retourna et admira la blonde.

« Tu aime mon costume ? », demanda celle-ci d'un ton qui se voulait innocent.

Le blond ne répondit rien, se contentant de garder la bouche entrouverte, incapable de quitter des yeux sa petite amie qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

« Tu a perdu ta langue ? », reprit la blonde d'un ton séducteur une fois que les deux ne furent plus qu'a quelques centimètres. « C'est dommage, j'avais des taaaaaaaas de friandises pour toi ... »

« Retire ce putain de costume. »

Cette fois-ci, c'était trop pour la blonde qui sentit la colère monter elle.

« Mais merde à la fin ! », cria-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, dans une imitation parfaite de Rachel. « Ça suffit cette histoire maintenant ! Tu va me dire ce que tu reproche exactement à cette fête ou je te jure que tu ne me touchera plus avant un bon moment, compris ?! »

« Tu … t'osera pas … », balbutia Sam.

« Tu trouve que j'ai une tête à plaisanter peut-être ?! »

Sam n'eut d'autre choix que de céder, sachant très bien que sa dulcinée n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution.

« Très bien », soupira-t-il. « Assit toi, je vais tout t'expliquer ... »

La blonde s'exécuta, tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Ça s'est passé quand j'avais environ 8 ans », reprit-t-il. « Moi et mon frère, nous étions sortis pour la chasse au bonbons comme tout les enfants. »

Quinn hocha la tête pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Ce jour là, le hasard à voulu que nous sonnions chez une dame d'un quartier voisin. Madame Loomis, je crois … enfin, bref. Tout les gamins du quartier m'avaient dit que c'était pas une tendre, mais moi et mon frère nous sommes pas du genre à renoncer. Bref, nous avons sonner chez elle, et là … »

Sam marqua une pause, mort de honte. Quinn s'aperçut qu'il était devenu tout rouge.

« Elle nous a poursuivit avec une batte de baseball jusqu'à chez nous... », finit-il par avouer.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, tandis que la blonde retenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait son fou rire.

« Et c'est tout ? »; pouffa-t-elle, hilare.

« C'est pas drôle ! », protesta Sam. « Tout les gamins tu quartier se sont foutu de ma gueule pendant des années à cause de ça … j'ai été humilié, tu comprend ?! »

Quinn reprit son sérieux et tapota gentiment l'épaule se son petit ami, toujours mort de honte.

« Allons, c'est rien », dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Tu ne doit pas te mettre dans des états pareille pour si peu. »

« Mouais ... », marmonna Sam. « C'est vrai que c'est un peu con, mais voilà … »

« Tu devrais venir faire la tournée des bonbons avec moi. On va bien rire, tu verra ... »

Le blond poussa un long soupir, avant de dire :

« Ok ... »

« Mais tu devrais mettre un déguisement », suggéra la blonde, toute joyeuse.

« Pas la peine. Moi je serais le bodyguard de la vampire sexy. »

Quinn lui tapa légèrement l'épaule avant de le prendre la main et de l'entraîner dehors.

« Je pourrais avoir les friandises dont tu parlais tout à l'heure après ?j'avoue que ton costume est super sexy. »

« Bien sûr mon bodyguard à moi. »

Et c'est ainsi que Quinn Fabray fit aimer à Sam Evans la fête d'halloween.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de l'auteur : **_Petite suite pour cette histoire, juste parce que j'adore écrire sur ce couple. J'avais prévu de faire un Lemon, mais finalement, je préfère continuer sur ma lancée et faire un truc mignon. Donc le lemon, ce sera peut-être dans un troisième chapitre si j'en écrit un. :P _

_Je dédie ce chapitre à ma fiancée rien qu'a moi Rivera Jr, et je l'embrasse très fort au passage. :') _

**Rating :**_ C'est toujours du K+._

**Pairing : **_Le magnifique Fabrevans._

* * *

Après une récolte des bonbons des plus flamboyante, Sam et Quinn étaient donc de retour chez eux. Et une promesse était une promesse.

« Maintenant, je peux avoir mes bonbons ? », demanda Sam, plein d'espoir.

« Huuum … peut-être ... », répondit la blonde avec un clin d'oeil.

Pour tout ceux qui croyaient que Sam n'était pas du genre à s'emballer facilement, attendez un peu de savoir la suite …

« Hein ? », s'exclama-t-il. « Mais tu m'avais promis ! »

« Moi ? », dit innocemment la blonde, histoire de l'embêter encore un peu. « Je ne m'en rappelle vraiment pas ... »

« Ah, traitresse ... »

Après avoir croisé ses bras sur son torse d'un air boudeur, Sam reprit :

« Tu connait pas la psychologie des mecs. On a besoin de sexe. C'est presque vital ! Image que je tombe raide mort sur le sol à l'instant, hein ? T'aura la mort de l'amour de ta vie sur la conscience. »

« Mon Dieu mon chéri, t'es encore pire que Puck quand tu t'y met ... »

En guise de réponse, Sam mima un arrêt cardiaque et fit mine de tomber raide mort sur le sol, sous l'œil amusé de la blonde. Même a son âge, Sam restait un véritable gamin, mais la blonde trouvait ça … touchant.

« C'est bon, relève toi maintenant », dit-elle.

« Je peux pas, j'suis mort », railla le blond.

« Très bien. Si tu préfère dormir sur le sol plutôt qu'avec moi ... »

Aussitôt, Sam revint à la vie comme par miracle.

« J'adore le sol, mais il est pas aussi sexy que toi. »

« Wahou. Niveau déclaration d'amour, t'a fait mieux. »

« Ça veut dire que j'aurais pas droit a tes friandises ? »

« Je vais me coucher. »

Quinn tourna les talons et commença à monter les escaliers, faisant mine d'être vexée. Elle savait que Sam ne résisterait pas plus que quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre. D'ailleurs, c'est exactement ce qui arriva.

« Attend ! », cria-t-il. « Je suis désolé, ok ? »

« Huuum, oui c'est un bon début », répliqua la blonde. « Et ensuite ? »

« Pas de bonbons pour moi ... »

Elle se retourna vers lui et lui lança un petit sourire.

« Comme tu est un gentil garçon et que de toute façon, tu va quand même essayer de faire l'amour avec moi, je veux bien te les donner, ces friandises. »

Le visage de Sam s'illumina, comme un enfant dans un magasin de jouet.

« Youpi ! », cria-t-il avant d'exécuter une petite danse de la joie.

« Non. Ne refait plus jamais ça », fit la blonde, ce qui fit aussitôt arrêter Sam. « Viens. »

Elle l'entraîna ensuite dans leur chambre, lui offrir enfin le cadeau qu'il attendait depuis des heures.


End file.
